House of Reunion
by Peddieismylife
Summary: When there is reunion at the house who will go? Who will show up? What happened when Peddie broke up? Will they get back together. Not as bad as it seems
1. Welcome back

Patricia's P.O.V

I don't want to go to this ten year reunion of Anubis. I'm 28, and single, because of some jerk that broke up with me because we were graduating. Ten years ago. He broke my heart, and I broke all connections with people at Anubis, everyone thinks I fell off the face of the earth and died. Sadly I didn't.

I work for a newspaper in Liverpool. But I have an anonymous article for no one knows who I am. Dear Trixson. This is a mixture of my first and last name.

So this stupid reunion is today and I'm driving and having to stay for 2 weeks, for we can all bond again. Blah Blah Blah. I have to go though, for everyone still knows I'm alive. I got in my car with my 2 suitcases and headed to the house.

I pulled up and just stared at it in my car. Wow. This place is so different. It looks bigger actually. It's like when I was here it was so small. I opened up my car door and went to the back of my car. I got out my 2 suitcases. I pulled my shades over my eyes and started walking towards the house. Apparently they got rid of Anubis house when Cassie, Dexter and Erin left.

I walked up to the door. Should I knock or just walk in? I decided to knock, maybe no one's here. I knocked and waited a minute till a tall blonde answered the door, I guess that was Jerome.

"Um, who are you? You don't look like one of the girls who graduated from here." I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Jerome." I said pulling up my sunglasses.

"Trixie? I thought you, you know kicked the bucket." He said confused.

"I wish." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked smirking.

"I said who doesn't? And can I come in?" I said.

"Yeah sure, come in Trix." He said opening the door all the way. I walked in.

"Is anyone here?" I asked.

"Yep, Fabian, Mara, Joy and I." He said.

"Oh well I'm going to go unpack." I said.

"Ok." He said. I started walking upstairs. "Oh yeah Trix."

"Yeah?"

"Nice to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said and with that I walked up stairs and I started to unpack.

Eddie's P.O.V

I was sitting in my cab. I didn't want to come to this stupid reunion. Seeing my exes face will kill me. I don't know why we broke up, all I know is I broke up with her. She was devastated. She probably feels the same way. If she's even alive, nobody has heard from her since she was 24. 4 years ago.

I pulled up to the school and noticed a familiar red head. She was all by herself. I think it's Willow. She was wearing rainbow colors. It has to be Willow. I got out of my cab and paid the guy.

"Willow!" I yelled.

"Is that Miller?" She said and ran over to me.

"Yes it is. The one and only!" She gave me a hug.

"Have you heard from Patricia?" She asked smiling.

"Nope. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I got a text from Jerome saying she is at the house!" And with that I was gone.

Jerome's P.O.V

I was sitting in the common room talking with Fabian about Trixie, when she came downstairs. Her heels hitting the hard wood floor. That's when Joy and Mara attacked her with hugs. She hugged back. That was until the door flew open showing an American sweating and panting. It was Eddie. And with that Patricia went to the kitchen to get food.

"Trix there is no food! KT is bringing some!" I yelled. She groaned

Fabian got up to give her a hug. She was like his sister after all. She hugged him back. That was until Eddie went to give her a hug.

Patricia's P.O.V

My plan is to avoid Eddie as much as possible. When I was hugging Fabian in the kitchen, he walked up and tried to hug me. I only had one way out, the back entrance. So I bolted for the back entrance, but was grabbed by KT taking me back into the house. I groaned.

"Thanks K.t." I said giving a fake smile.

"Sorry Patricia didn't know what you were running from." K.T said frowning.

"Well I see, I obviously am not wanted by some people." Eddie said looking pissed.

"Ok everyone let's let these two be alone." Joy said taking everyone besides Eddie and me.

"Why do you hate me?" He said while I starred at my feet.

"Well maybe because you broke up with me for no reason!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault I had to go back to America!" He yelled back.

"Whatever!" I yelled about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Eddie let me go!" I screamed. He let go.

"Can I at least tell you something?" He asked.

"What!?" I yelled/ask. That's when he whispered something in my ear I would never hear Eddie Miller say.

"I still love you Yacker." And with that he walked away. Leaving me with my mouth gaped open. That was until someone brought me back to normal.

"Patricia!" Alfie yelled to me.

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

"What just happened between captain America and you?" He asked me.

"Well Alfie, I would be able to tell you, if I knew what happened. All I know is this is going to be a really awkward dinner." I said and with that I left. That's when I bumped into three people; I never thought I would see again.

"Nina! Amber! Mick!" I screamed hugging the three of them. Whispering into Mick's ear. "Go get some food." And with that he left.

I wanted to talk to the girls alone about what Eddie said to me in the Kitchen, when they decided it was the best idea to leave us alone.

"Get all the girls together. I need to tell you all something as soon as possible ok?" They both understood and went to go find the girls that have been there for me at times like this.


	2. The plan and Dinner

Nina's P.O.V

I went to go look for Mara and Joy. They were the only ones I knew now from the house. I walked into Jerome's room and saw Mara and him kissing. That was until they saw me.

"Nina, please don't tell Joy." Jerome begged.

"Ok, But you know she has trouble with guys. Oh yeah Mara, I think all the girls are meeting in your room like now. I got to go look for Joy." I say and exit quickly.

I feel bad not telling Joy what happened back there. But then there will be drama at this reunion, we are 28 for god sakes. I found Joy in the cellar looking around.

"Hey Joy!" I say.

"Nina!" She says and gives me a hug.

"Joy, Patricia wants all of the girls in your room now." I say and with that she takes off.

Patricia's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room with KT, Willow and Amber waiting for Nina, Mara and Joy. That's when all of them walked in.

"Ok guys. If I tell you guys something you can't tell anyone."

"We swear." They tell me.

"Ok so when everyone decided that they should leave me and Captain America alone, He grabbed me by my wrist and whispered in my ear he still loved me." I said.

"He still loves you?" KT asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Why did you guys even break up?" Nina asked.

"I really don't know, ask him."

"Is this all you have to tell us?" Joy asked.

"No, I have a plan. So we will all get to dinner early, and someone will stall Eddie and there will be no seats left and he will have to sit next to me. I want to see if he tries anything." I explained. And there were oks everywhere.

Eddie's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room waiting for dinner. I was thinking about what I said to Yacker. I still love her. I honestly don't remember why we broke up.

"Eddie!" Joy yelled bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Ok so as I was saying did you hear that Millie Jenkins the singer used to go to school here? Apparently he name used to be Hannah! I was so surprised!" She said.

"Joy is dinner-"

"Dinner!" I heard Patricia yell. When I got out there, there was only 2 seats left, both next to Patricia.

Patricia's P.O.V

My plan was working. Eddie ended up having to sit next to me. I just don't know, maybe I still like him. Ugh! I'm sounding like I'm 18 again! He comes over and sits on my left side. And he whispers in my ear.

"Hey Yacker." He says. Then I tell him to come here. And he listens.

"Hi Slime ball." I whisper.

"Ok awkward silence here! Um KT! Can you get us some wine?" Joy asks trying to get rid of the silence.

"Yeah I'll be right back." KT said.

"So guys, what have you guys done since graduation?" Fabian asks.

"Well I write a newspaper article for the Liverpool post. I'm Trixson." I say while digging into my spaghetti.

"Wow, I didn't even notice that was you. Patricia you are an amazing writer. I own a day care." Willow states smiling.

"I am a marine Biologist." Joy states.

"I'm a writer like Trixie over here. Manchester post." Jerome says.

"Archeologist." Nina and Fabian state. Both following their dreams.

"I'm a teacher here." Mara says.

"I'm a chief back home in America." KT says.

"Do you guys really need to know what I do?" Amber says stating the obvious.

"I am a doctor." Alfie says. I spit out my water.

"You're a doctor?" I say confussed.

"Yes he is Trix, I coach the football team here." Mick says.

"I own a record label back home. I got to save up for a ring somehow." Eddie says. I stare at him.

"Please excuse me. Oh and I'm taking this with me." I say leaving the table and grabbing the bottle of wine.

Joy's P.O.V

We were sitting at the table after what Eddie just said and I smack him.

"Ow! What was that for Joy?" Eddie asked me.

"Because you told Trixie something, and now you're saying you're saving up for a ring!" I yell.

"Hey! I never said who it was for!"

"He's right about that." Jerome says.

"I don't care. You broke up with her ten years ago. You had a chance to get her back. You just blew it! She now thinks there's some skank back home and she is just an English girl!"

"She was never that! That's why we broke up senior year! She thought she was just another English girl that I wanted, If I wanted that, I love you all remember that, I could've went for someone else in the house." Eddie yells back frustrated.

"Well go after her then! Don't just sit here!" And with that he's running upstairs.

Eddie's P.O.V

"Yacker open the door." I say.

"FINE!" She yells.

"Good!" I say as she opens the door.

"What do you want!" She spats.

"Can we talk?"

"Why should we?"

"Because Patricia, We need to talk about what happened downstairs."

"What happened downstairs?" She asks trying to forget.

"You know what. I never said who the ring was for Yacker. It could be for my sisters birthday for all you know." I say. I heard her sigh

"I know. I know. It's just that I want an answer and you are going to give me one ok?" I nod my head. "Why did we even break up?" The question I hoped she would never ask.

"Patricia, its just really complicated. Ok?''

"No it's not ok Eddie! You broke up with me for no reason didn't you?! I cried for nights I wouldn't come out of my room. I hopped you would come back. You never did! That's why I want all silent on people. Because I was scared of rejection like I got from you! You broke my heart! You know I never went on a date since that day. Because I thought that you would come back and want to be together. I guess I was wrong!" She yelled towards me.

"The reason I broke up with you is because we got into different colleges! My stepfather wanted me to be with this other girl! And if I wasn't I could go nowhere else. She wasn't even worth it! She didn't even like me! I wanted to come back Patricia more than anything, but I just couldn't afford it! I haven't been on dates either! You know how I feel going out and having fun and not taking home any girls or kissing any girls because I've been waiting for the one standing right in front of me. The only reason I came to this stupid reunion was to be with you!" And with that she pulls me in to kiss her. Her arms at the normal place around my neck. Mine at the normal place at her waist. My life had seem to fallen right back into place.


End file.
